bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsujikaze
'Tsujikaze '(旋風辻風つじ風 lit. Whirlwind) is an advanced Zanjutsu technique which covers a large area of the battlefield that it's being used on, originally created by Keiichi Kuchiki. Description To initiate this technique, Keiichi will stick his sword out in front of him and create a figure eight in the air with it; he will repeat this proccess infinitely, constantly growing faster and faster and faster, until it is so fast that the blade can barely even be seen anymore. At this point the velocity of the blade will have created a gigantic whirlwind with the large amounts of air that circulated because of the motions. A technique of Keiichi's own design, it combines the usage of Zanjutsu with his own advanced Shunpo. Furthermore, although it does have an attack to it, it's primary function is to either defend or evade, making it a very passive technique, clearly resembling Keiichi's personality; it is for this reason that some call it "his" technique, even though others can obviously learn, and even master it. The defensive aspect is very obvious; the wind generated into the whirlwind is so dense and powerful that it can block many attacks. It has been seen easily repelling almost all Zanjutsu techniques, and Kido spells that reach up to Hado #50; higher than that, it resisted Hado #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho for a few seconds; although the technique did quickly break through, however, this did give Keiichi a very samll window of oppertunity to evade the attack himself. The secondary ability of Tsujikaze, to evade, which is also quite obvious to describe, technically occurs automatically, as the wind, being as dense and thick as it is, does a great job with obscuring the vision of those he's fighting. He compares it to the ability of his Zanpakuto, which also blocks out vision, (albeit in the darkness, while this does it with the wind), except his Zanpakuto blocks all senses from being utilized, while Tsujikaze only blocks the sight. Furthermore, there are many enemies that could either see through the wind, rendering the effect completely useless, and/or charge straight through it, effortlessly reaching Keiichi before he has time to react. Some of thse individuals include Hakuda legends like Shikyo Fushiawase, or Kido legends like Joel Goldsmith. That's why this ability isn't discussed nearly as much as the other two abilities of Tsujikaze. It's not a huge deal, as it's an automatic ability, so it doesn't require any additonal preperation to activate, but it is wise for Keiichi to be thinking of the other two effects involved, or an alterier way to proceed, and this effect can be overcome quite easily. The third and final effect of Tsujikaze, which Keiichi claims he developed only for the sake of practicality, the attacking method, sends large amounts of wind pressure, released directly from the whirlwind, to attack the enemy. The attack can be delivered in one of two methods. The first is hard pressure to bluntly strike the target, and the second is sharp pressure, which can slice the target to bits, the latter obviously being more akin to the art of Zanjutsu, while the latter is obviously connected to Hakuda. Since Keiichi, to be blunt, sucks in Hakuda, the blunt attack is something he hardly ever uses, while the sharp, slicing attack is something that he uses quite frequently, (as frequently as he even uses the attacking form of Tsujikaze, that is). An added advantage is that, while the whirlwind itself is so dense that it is actually made completely visible, the attacks that are released from it, weather it be the blunt attack or the sharp slice, are rendered completely invisible, similar to how normal wind is, which makes them that much more difficult to dodge or block. Variations *'Tatsumaki '(竜巻竜巻 lit. Tornado) is a Two Sword Style expansion to Tsujikaze, used in the One Sword Style. To activate this technique, Keiichi will hold both of his sword out to either side of him, joint straight as a board, and then spinning around in a circle; as he's spinning, no part of his body is bending or wavering in any way, which makes him appear like a well constructed marionett or puppet rather than a person with joints. Keiichi keeps picking up more and more speed, until he can no longer be seen; what's left in his wake is a gigantic tornado, which will suck up everything and everyone that is in a gigantic range of it, and completely destory it or them. While witnessing Tatsumaki, some initally believe that Keiichi himself transformed into the tornado, but Keiichi corrects them by explaining that the wind he generated is what actually turns into the tornado, much more dense, thick, and powerful than the wind generated by the whirlwind of Tsujikaze. All of the abilities of Tsujikaze are also present here, only on a much grander scale; Keiichi can block even more powerful attacks, now proving that even Hado #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho is no match for it, it does an even better job of blocking out the vision of his opponents, and he can still send the standard attacks with it, those being the blunt wind pressure and the sharp wind attacks, much stronger than before; even the blunt wind attacks, which Keiich would almost never use in Tsujikaze, actually prove to possess SOME usage in Tatsumaki, even if very little. Known Users *Keiichi Kuchiki Category:Techniques Category:Techniques (JCP) Category:Zanjutsu Techniques Category:Zanjutsu Techniques (JCP) Category:Keiichi Kuchiki's Techniques